chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Emerald Revenune Academy Episode 1: Kimmiko's New Home
Characters Freshmen - Red Dorm Kimmiko the Seedarian (Apallo) Ghost the Hedgehog (Apallo) Kairi the Batfox (Gurahk) Dew the Soda-Pop Seedrian (Gurahk) Audrey the Bat (Gurahk) Jacob the Rat (Gurahk) Katelyn the Munchlax(Fox) A.M.L(Fox) Tusk the Bullno(Fox) Navi the Hedgehog (GK) Gregory the Magihog (Draon) Sophmores -Yellow Dorm Joseph the Wolf (Gurahk) Brittney the Bat (Gurahk) Jimmy Canvas (Gurahk) Tammy Watercolor (Gurahk) Trinity the Hedgehog (Gurahk) Reggie the Bat (Gurahk) Yori Kimura(Panda)(Fox) Ai Gold(Lynx)(Fox) Gale the Hedgehog (GK) Ryan the Chimera (Draon) Teachers Stacy the Hedgehog (Gurahk) Mr.Nexus: (Apallo- Deen and Owner of the School) Geo Gaiaquake (Electronics and Computer labs; Draon) Summary The new School Year has begun, new stududents have been selected to join EMERALD ISLAND ACADEMY!!!!!! What will this school hold for our class? Find out! NOW! The Boat Ride! Ghost: Ya.... -gets his luggage- Gale: *grabs his stuff and heads to the boat that takes them there* Come on Navi. Don't wanna miss the boat do ya? Navi: *right behind him* No way. Isis: GALEY POO! Gale: *turns and smiles* Hey Babe. *smiles and hugs her* Navi: What?! You already got a girl from here? Man, you've been holding out on me bro. Gale: Sorry dude. Isis, this is my close friend Navi the Hedgehog. Navi: Sup. Isis: Hey there. -holds onto Gale's arm- Gale: *kisses her cheek* How was your summer? Navi: *sighs and walks along pulling his luggage behind* Isis: It was nice but i missed you the most- Gale: *smirks and kisses her neck, rubbing her butt* Isis: Not yet sweety after we get to school Gale: Not even on the boat? Navi: Okaaaay. *swerves away and continues his path, a few feet away from them* Awkward. Kimmiko: -runs through a park- Navi: Huh? *looks over and notices Kimmiko* Who's that? Gregory: I was sure it was Geo who'd be accompanying me. *Carrying his Luggage* Ryan: He went ahead...he's teaching the Electronics lab. Gregory: As expected of him. He is the computer expert. Ryan: I thought that was Gyro? Gregory: No, Gyro is just an engineer. Geo is the operator. Ryan: Well then... *Follows Gregory* Kimmiko: -runs on board- Gregory: *Lets her pass* Hm. She's an energetic one. Ryan: Yup. Ghost: Eheh That's Kimmi for you A.M.L:So,Rosadiya's got us going to this academy? Katelyn:Yes. Tusk:Well,thnk about it.We're no longer going to be apart of that war going down in the Thief Kingdom. Dew: (skips along with loads of soda) Ghost: -walks on board- Joseph: (walking ion board) Brittney and her sisters: (walk on board) Sailor: The S.S Emerald is now fully boared. Please everyone say your goodbyes right now. Susan: Good bye girls. Good luck! Bat Sisters: Bye mom! Meredith: You be safe, Joey! Joseph: Okay mom. Katie: Please....be careful...(teary-eyed) Reggie: Y-y-yy-y-y-yes m-m-mm-m-mom.... (Jimmy, Tammy, Jacob, Dew, and some others say their good byes) Kimmiko: -waves at the other's parents- BYE MOM BYE DAD! XD Ghost: -sits to himself- Gale: *shrugs and heads to the look out deck* Navi: Hmm, a lot of these kids actually have parents. Ghost: Parents..who needs them.. Navi: I never knew my parents. *shrugs and walks across to the starboard side of the boat* Ghost: Same here -goes to the rooms- Gale: *standing on the Lookout deck* Well, I'm going back to ERA. I wonder what'll happen this year... Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplays by ApalloTH Category:Series